


Do You Know Where My Painkillers Are?

by Universallyhated



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Headaches, Painkillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universallyhated/pseuds/Universallyhated
Summary: He asked himself, "Where are my painkillers?"





	Do You Know Where My Painkillers Are?

2D slowly walked across the almost pitch black hallway of the Gorillaz current studio. The only light was from a small cracked window, with moonlight slightly illuminating the room.   
2D rubbed his eyes, barely awake, but with a aching head. He slowly walked across the halls, using the wall as support, being very disoriented. 

He softly knocked on Noodle’s door. He carefully opened the door, seeing Noodle cuddled in blankets, only her face peeking out. 2D smiled slightly.   
“Noods?”  
Noodle slowly stirred, and she groaned slightly.   
“Toochi? What time is it?” Noodle asked, slightly surprised to see 2D.   
“Did you have a bad dream?” Noodle asked.   
“No. Do yew know where my painkillers are? I can’t sleep.”   
Noodle slowly rose from her bed, stretched and climbed out of her bed. She searched through her draws, seeing no distinctly orange bottle. She only found one, an empty bottle.   
“Shit…” she whispered under her breath.   
“Sorry, 2D, I don’t have any, what happened to yours?”   
“I can’t find ‘em anywhere,” the black-eyed boy responded sleepily.   
“I’ll ask Russ. Sorry for waking yew.”  
“It’s alright.”  
2D walked out of the room, closing the door silently, and Noodle crawled back into bed. 

2D walked through the dimly lit hallway, to Russ’s room, now back to a normal size. He slowly knocked on the door. Once. Twice. Three times. So 2D opened the door slowly, seeing Russel just barely awake.   
“What’s up, ‘D?” Russel asked, seeing the obviously disoriented and tired singer.   
“Do yew know where my painkillers are?” 2D asked.   
“Don’t you have them?”   
“I can’t find ‘em.”   
Russel searched around his room to only see sleeping pills.   
“Did you ask Noodle? Or Murdoc?”   
“Noodle doesn’t have ‘em either.”  
“Ok. Well, you should ask Murdoc.”  
“‘Kay, goodnight Russ, thanks.” 2D whispered, but just loud enough so Russel could hear him. 

Once again he walked across the hallway, barely any light. He saw Murdoc’s door. Ripped, torn, practically broken, and the wall wasn’t much better. The paint was tearing and it looked like the wall was falling apart. Murdoc sure as hell didn’t care.   
2D slowly knocked on his door, almost expecting him to be up this late.   
“Muds?” 

Murdoc immediately recognized the stupid voice. Stuart. The retarded singer drove Murdoc up the goddamn wall.   
“The hell do you want, Dullard?”   
“Can I come in?”  
Murdoc rolled his eyes and opened the door.   
“So. What?”  
“Do you know where my painkillers are?”   
“Don’t you have them?”  
“I can’t find ‘em.”   
There was a short pause, and Murdoc went to go lay back down on his black bed, a giant upside down cross above it, lighting up blue, pink and black.   
“And you expect me to have them?”   
“I really need ‘em. My head hurts real bad. And I gotta use the toilet too…” 2D yawned, leaning against the wall, eyelids threatening to close.  
“I don’t have them. Why are you still here?”   
“Sorry. I really need them. It hurts to bad.”  
Murdoc rose from the bed, 2D slowly backing away, afraid Murdoc was gonna hit him. Instead, Murdoc just felt 2D’s head, touching his hair. Then, Murdoc just walked away to his bed.   
“What was that?”   
Murdoc threw an orange bottle at 2D, a painkiller full bottle.   
“Why do yew ‘ave this?”   
Murdoc didn’t answer first.   
“Sorry bout that. Didn’t know what got into me. I have your pills cause my fuckin’ head hurt too, after a bad trip.”   
2D didn’t have the energy to say anything back, he just left and closed the door. He walked into the bathroom next, and took a quick wee. He poured a few pills into his palm, and gulped them down dryly, washing it down with tap water. 

He almost instantly felt better, and slowly walked back to his room. He pulled the blankets over his face, and silently fell into sleep.

Then he woke up in the night, the light barely illuminating his dim room, his lamp even turned off. He felt around him, not feeling his painkiller bottle.   
He asked himself, “Where are my painkillers?”


End file.
